hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 4
This is the average teenager roleplaying for District 4. To join, please post your character down below with your age, personality, name, and appearance. Then, edit the 'Roleplaying' bit below and finally sign it off with your signature (four of these ~) Example: The girl looked up. Scarlett123 07:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) See? Easy! So just start an opening line, and don't worry if someone doesn't reply straight away. Happy roleplaying, may the odds be ever in your favour. ''Roleplaying'' It was a sunny afternoon and the teenagers from District 4 were ready to take it down again to practice for the annual Hunger Games. They were all very well trained, but they were after others weakness and strength, you know. Just in case. Eloise thew her trident at the target. over and over. Never missing. She was bored out of her mind and needed someone to sparr with, fast. FinnickisBOSS 3:04 April 12 Mallory Strange watched Eloise train with the dummies from a long distance behind her, her eyes narrowing down on her. She studied people to know their weaknesses and strengths. After all, they were a team... Weren't they? Mallory was good at hiding and was sure not to make a sound. Not even a twig snap. She hid most of the time because of her lack of human contact, she liked being alone at times. But she wasn't agressive or rude or anything... she was... strange. Scarlett123 07:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Eli stiffened. Someone was there. She cast a quick glance behind her, but not noticing anything, but she was on high alert. FinnickisBOSS 13:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Mallory didn't show any emotion. Eloise had noticed her. She scowled at herself in her mind for being so unprocationed. Scarlett123 14:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) This time, Eli turned fully around. Someone was definitly there, she knew it. FinnickisBOSS 14:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Mallory knew that she had heard her, she scattered out of the bushes. "Um.. hi." Scarlett123 14:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Eli flashed a rare smile. "Um, hi... Were you, um, stalking me?" Eli looked around, feeling kinda akward. FinnickisBOSS 14:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Mallory showed no emotion. "No, I was practicing," she said flatly. "I observe. Watch. And then lash out at you with traps." Scarlett123 15:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "Um... Ok?" Eli backed away slowly. FinnickisBOSS 15:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Mallory stood there blankly and tilted her head to the right, studyinng Eli. She had no idea who this girl was, so she studied her. "You're scared, Eloise Spencer. Cheeky, sweet but agressive hostile fourteen year old," she said, her eyes dull. Her head was still tilted to the right. Scarlett123 15:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Kips watched the other teenagers as they practised as she was hanging from a rope. This was her favorite way of practising and she swing from rope to rope. Rainbow Shifter 16:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Eli laughed."Scared? Heck no. Mildly creeped out? Kinda. And I don't go by Eloise. It's Eli. And you are...?" FinnickisBOSS 23:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "My name," Mallory said straightening up. "Is Mallory Strange." Then she dissapeared into the woods. VOLDEMORT GOING DOWNN! 14:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "That was... Weird..." Eli shurgged and caught sight of a girl swinnging from some ropes. "Hi there!" FinnickisBOSS 15:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Mallory observed Eli and Kips talk. 'Very talkative huh?' she thought. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 10:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Eli sat down it the grass. Maybe she should leave, and go swimming or something. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Just then, a girl walked over. She had walked in to practice training, but then she saw the weird girl. Mallory Strange. She kinda creeped her out, so she just watched them until Mallory left. "Hey. What did she say?" She said to Eli.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Eli looked up. It was that girl from accross the street - what was her name? " Oh, hi. I don't really know, she was just watching me and then she said that I was scared of her, which i'm not, then she told me her name and dissapeared. She kinda creeps me out..." Eli's voice faded. She felt akward because she had just been, stalked, practically. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, she creeps me out too." Titanica smiled. "So, do you wanna train, go swimminng, or fish?":D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Hmmm, swimming and fishing are fun, but we should train." Eli stood and streched. "But I'll do whatever." Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "You never know. What if the arena is completely underwater..." Titanica giggled at the ridiculious thought. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Eli smiled. "Alright, so swimming?" Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "That sounds good. I passed the ocean on my way here, and it looks perfect today!" Titanica smiled at her friend. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Awesome!" Eli grinned. Swimming was epic, but swimming with friends, even better.Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) After the short walk to the beach, Titanica pulled off her training clothes. Under them was a bright pink bikini. She smiled and dove into the water. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Eli pulled off her clothes. Under them was a tankini the same color as Eli's eyes, a mistyish sea green. She came into the water with a perfect dive. Under she opened her eyes. The sea was clear ish today, not much seaweed in the way. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 20:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Titanica opened her eyes and smiled. The fish were bright, and not shy at all. One came up and tugged on her finger. Hard. She smiled and pulled back untill it let go and hurried away. She looked down and gasped.)If you can gasp underwater) The seafloor was covered in magnificent shells, from conches to sand dollars to seashells Titanica couldn't even name. But even more magnificant was that the sun was shining on the water in such a way that there was a rainbow on the ocean floor. She smiled and tapped Eli's shoulder, and them pointed. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Kips bit her lip as she hung upside down, the blood rushed to her head as she just hung there. Rainbow Shifter 18:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Eli looked down and there it was- the most beautiful shells she had ever seen. Conches, Moonsnail shells, sand dollars, everything. Scanning the ocean floor, rainbow colored fish swan around the two girls. It was beautiful. Then- There! Eli shot down deeper and picked something up. Then sufacing, she stared at it intently. A beautiful locket, with a gem on it so perfect the shells looked jealous. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Titanica, not seeing what Eli was staring so intently at, resurfaced for a quick breath and then dove down to the seafloor to try and get a shell.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Eli swiflty swan to the beach to put down the locket next to her clothes. Then she dived back in. Swimming faster than before she dove down deeper into a crevice that- that she haddnt seen before. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 18:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Eli dissapared into an unseen crevice, so Titanica resurfaced for a big breath and dove back in. Being from District 4, she could hold her breath for a really long amount of time, but she still had to breathe every once in a while. She followed Eli into the crevise and gasped (without breathing.) Everywhere, crystals. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ Mallory observed Titanica's swimming skills. She smiled slyly and sprint back to the training... place XD SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 10:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Districts Category:Roleplay Category:Training